The Four Winds Of Fear, Heartbreak, Trauma, And Love
by Embodiment-Of-Fear
Summary: If today was a normal day, this would be the part where he'd let Lemon go despite his better judgment. Despite that hurt look in her eyes, he sees time and time again. But today isn't a normal day. He grabbed her sleeve and turned her around to face him. "Elizabeth is there something your not telling me?" That was the moment Liz fell for Jack and Jack opened his heart for her
1. Lighting, Thunder, Wind, Rain, And Chaos

*Liz's POV*

So this is how I'm going to have to spend my Friday evening. Locked up in the NBC building with a raging hurricane. You'd think I would be home curled up with a bag of Cheetos and somewhat protected by my apartments bare minimum security codes but no this had to come out of the middle of fucking nowhere. It's like it spawned right over my head.

It started not long before I was going to leave work. Jenna set me up on a blind date and I was going to leave early today. But as I was about out of the parking lot I got an emergency warning on my phone of a hurricane set to hit us withen the next half hour. There was no way I'd make it home in time. (I live 40 minutes from work sad I know) I remembered that the NBC building kept electricity after a hurricane so I parked my car in the garage and headed back in. Since today was cozy Friday I wore sweat pants to work today so maybe I'd at least be comfortable? With that I re-entered and headed to the writers room.

"Oh your back... didn't you have that blind date?" Frank asked.

"Nope it's cancelled now. How did you not know a hurricane was coming?"

"Oh I knew, I just thought you'd be dedicated enough to your date to go anyway."

"Ugh you can be a real pain sometimes ya know that right?" I shook my head and began leaving. "Nope I can't even right now. I'm going to see how ready Jack is." From there I headed up the elevator to the floor where my personal favorite office lied. The one of Jack Donaghy.

"Ah Lemon, you got the notification?"

"Of couse. How prepared are you?"

"Very I already have Jonathan setting up see through hurricane shutter's so I can watch the powerful eye of the storm. I've been through a few hurricanes but never in a way like this."

"Well aren't you a lucky duck... Are you sure see through hurricane shutter's will work?" I asked feeling a bit of a nervous feeling.

"Of course they'll work I invented them myself!"

"Um do you think the writers be ok...?"

"Why would they not? As long as there not dumb enough to open the windows then the hurricane proof windows will work though they'll get dark to where they cant see outside." From a distance I could hear the wind begin to howl. I couldn't let Jack see me like this.

"Speaking of them I'm going to go make sure they aren't getting themselves killed. I shall see you after the storm..." I swiftly made my way out.

"Wait Lemon you look a little-" But I slam the door shut behind me. No one else gets to see this side of Liz. It's the side that conceals there pain of losing her little sister Adeline to a hurricane. It's the side that uses humor as a mask to disguise her guilt of being the one to send Dennis out of the house in the middle of a deadly storm all because of a petty argument that I started. Every single hurricane that comes around kills or knocks out someone I'm close with. Whenever I hear the crash of thunder or see lighting out my window or walk home in the rain my heart starts to race wondering who's next? As long as I lock myself in a bathroom and cry for the next day nothing happens. No one knows of this, not even Jenna and most certainly not the writer's who would tease me for an eternity about my irrational fear of little bitty storm's.

"Son of bitch... the elevators already shut down." I quickly headed for the stairs. I took my sweet time. The writers lock themselves in there about 20 minute's after a storm starts and lets no one in. So as long as I'm not down there in time then I should be ok. At around the 36th floor I heard shattering glass.

"Huh what the hell the wind wasnt supposed to be that bad!" I rush to the broken window. It shatters again and this time, glass ended up in. my neck and right shoulder. The pain pierced through me like an electric shoke and I collapse on the stairs. The strong winds brought cold winds. I tried crawling to the side but I just ended up getting the glass deeper into my shoulder. At this point the pain just mixed with the chill and I settled. This going to be where I brave the storm. I guess this is what I get for sending Dennis away. Well I already cause enough trouble as is and probably deserve anymore painful surprises the world sends my way tonight.

More glass shards fell into my body. Now my left leg and mid rib cage was consumed with a pain I decided to relish. Blood trickled down my shirt and onto my gray sweatpants.

"Damnit, it's going to leave a stain..." At this point I decided to get cozy. I repositioned myself against the wall which lead to the glass in my leg and back to go deeper. I closed my eyes and was about to give into rest...

"Wait Lemon, is that you? LEMON OH GOD NO!" I opened my eyes to see Jack picking me up. "No no no where's that drive you always had?"

"It's never been there Jack. The curtain has been drawn and what's beneath isn't just a girl with relationship issues. It's the shadow of a broken puppet no one gets to see. Put me down and let fate handle the rest."

"No Lemon that isn't true. I'm going to make sure you survive and we together we'll get you back to standard."

To be continued...


	2. Floods, Waves, Salt, Water, And Lies

Jack' POV*

Despite my lengthy training in medical care once I managed to memorize my senior year of high school midway through the 3rd year, I still panicked when I found her lying on the floor. That her is Liz Lemon. If I knew earlier she was basically dying, I would have come much faster. Once I managed to carry her up, I quickly spewed orders.

"Jonathan, I know you should be finishing up those shutters but I need my medical kit."

"Ah, of course, right away sir." I placed Lemon on the couch and without warning pulling the glass shards one by one out of her body.

"Good God Lemon what happened to you?" She blinked her eyes open but closed them again before speaking.

"Well, I-" She weakly croaked.

"No nevermind just relax it will all feel better soon." Once the medical kit was brought to me I shooed him away and began to wrap bandages around the crimson pools dripping down her skin. The blood made her look like a much different person. After I cleaned that off, she looked much better but her hair and clothes were still damp from the rain. She sat up to fast for my liking.

"Lemon please lay back down no need to rush."

"I'm alright Jack. I wanna make sure the writers are ok and you want to watch the storm so I should be leaving anyway."

"No, we can just watch it together."

"Storm watching isn't really my thing. Thank you for everything Jack, I'll see you after the storm." Now if today was a normal day I would have let Lemon leave at this point despite my better judgment. Despite the pain, I can see in her eyes. But today wasn't a normal day. I swiftly grabbed her sleeve and turned her around to face me with a sort of softer force.

"Elizabeth is there something your not telling me from me?" I swore I saw her blush for a second but logically she wouldn't do that so I sadly gave up on that idea.

"No Jack I'm not **hiding** anything from you. Good day." She let go and began leaving again.

"At least let me escort you downstairs. Even though you're taking the other set of stairs, I still want you to be safe." She shook her head and sighed.

"Alright fine!" We began the long trek downstairs. But she was moving fast.

"Slow down Lemon. I don't think you'd wanna rush back down there only to have to listen to them patronize you the whole storm." She nodded and began to slow down. After moments of silence, I asked,

"Why did you say what you said when I found you? The whole 'the curtain has been drawn you find the shadow of a broken puppet' thing."

"I was thinking poetically considering I felt like I was going to die. No one understands what they're saying on their death bed."

"No, when you feel like that, your words mean a lot more. There's something your concealing in your brain Lemon."

"Like I said before, I'm not hiding anything."

"You jumping to conclusions shows that you are hiding something." She just speeds ahead. I quickly catch up to her as she enters the writer's room. I hid along the wall and listened

"Oh geez what happened to your arm?" It was Frank's voice.

"Well funny store-"

"I was being sarcastic you really think I care?" The crew laughed and I got ever so slightly more mad. I heard her leave and head for the bathroom. But Pete stopped her.

"I'll listen to you about what happened to your arm and stuff." Happy, I listened to her explanation until Pete finally replied.

"That sounds lame as hell. Wouldn't warrant a bandage. I guess come back when you're done... or don't the crew wouldn't care." I bit my lip and followed behind until I noticed she accidentally walked into the guy's bathroom. I snuck in and then walked fully in while talking

"Do they always do that to you?"

"Huh- Woah Jack this is the girl's bathroom! Get out!"

"No, it's the guys you just weren't paying attention. But you still didn't answer my question."

"I mean I guess, not when someone like you is around or if they want something from me. But you don't have to worry about it. I numbed to it long before you came here." The fact that she's used to it scared me the most.

"I could fire all the writers and get you a brand new set who will respect you."

"No don't, their nice to have around sometimes."

"Ya sometimes, you live in the core of the rainbow Lemon. Don't you realize that what they're doing to you is wrong?"

"You think I'm that blind Jack? I put up with there bullshit every single day because if I didn't then my show would fall apart and I'd be fired."

"Sure NBC is great but what do you get out of staying here?"

"You Jack." I stopped in my tracks and got confused.

"Huh?"

"Ever since you came around you became my number one. I put you above everyone else because you are everything I'm not. Your powerful and don't give. You can manipulate others in an unthinkable way. But you also were nice and had friends and a family who didn't hide the truth. I envy what you and Colleen have despite your flaws. You can actually hold onto love when you feel like it. You're perfect Jack, the polar opposite of what I am. You're successful, grounded and loved. Meanwhile, I'm failing, broken inside and alone..." I looked back shocked. This is what it is like in Lemon's head? "No, I said too much, I should be going." She left the bathroom but I chased after her.

"Lemon wait!" From there she began speed walking through the halls and down the stairs. Where was she going? I followed her all the way to the front door which she pushed open. In a panic, I ran out with her.

"Why are you still following me? You're going to get yourself-" I didn't think, I didn't speak, I just did. In my romantic encounters, they were all wild but this kiss was the only one I've enjoyed this much.


End file.
